


Hold you

by tigragrece



Series: I See the Future [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, Llittle Fight, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, See the Future, Time Travel, Visions, argument, scared of the vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of (I See the Future)</p>
<p>Marc can see the future, sometimes he travels in the future or he have visions of what could happen in his life. It's happen mostly during the night when he is sleeping. Sometimes it's happen that with Dani they fight about this because they are both scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while reading some fanfics about this subject so here it is.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Dani & Marc are together for some months, but it's not easy everyday since Marc has visions of what can happen in the future.   
So sometimes he fights with Dani about what he see, this time is about one of the fall of Dani. 

"Marc, I don't care, you have no right to tell me, to slow down during a race because you are scared"

"But Dani..."

"I don't care Marc, my job is to race and to maybe be on the podium, you know I'm used to fall and have problems but it's the risk of the race"

"I know believe me Dani, but this time it's scaring me a little"

Dani takes Marc in his arms

"You know that sometimes your visions are not totally true, you didn't know that I was stopping for a while for being at the hospital and also your vision about our first time together was not like this in reality"

Marc had a vision before he was with Dani, where they had a first time in an elevator or in the Motorhome (he had multiples visions about his first time with him) but in reality, the first time happens between them at the home of Dani where it was romantic and everything.

"You know that I love you Marc, and I promise I will be alright"

They kiss each other

"Me too, I love you too Dani"

"Marc just believes me, nothing will happen to me and you will not lose me, I will always try to catch up even in the future."

The part of be scared of losing Dani happen sometimes during the dreams at night or during his visions, they are scared of losing each other.  
But they love each other so much "Yes, we will be alright, I love you and never you will lose me"

This night after the fight, they have made love and say to each other a lot of times I love you and Dani hold Marc against him.

Marc dream this night about his future with Dani where he thinks it's will be good.

(The vision of the fall of Dani didn't happen... Sometimes the vision are not right, but the visions about the future are right)

 


End file.
